UPDATE!
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: HUGE UPDATE! plus a dumb story i wrote like 2 years ago with my friends LOL
1. Chapter 1

**So basically the only reason I'm posting this is to fill you guys in on some HUGE news! …don't worry; there will be a story at the end. So the news update is that I'm not going to be updating any of my stories for a while (with the exception of Taking Him In, only because Sarah and I have like at least 5,000 words that are written but haven't been posted yet). I have a good reason though…**

**In late August I had this amazing idea for the story, except if I posted it now…it wouldn't really fit with the months or anything. Pretty much, what I'm saying is that I've always wanted to write a Christmas story, and originally I planned on saving the idea and just using it for a one-shot to post in December. As I thought about the idea, I decided that it was too big to become a one-shot, and that I didn't want to wait to write it. **

**Currently, I'm going to spend all of my free 'writing time' to work on this story, because I'm really excited for it and I know with my attention being focused on it, it'll be perfect, which is exactly what I want it to be. I only have like 1,000 words written so far, but I'm aiming for it to be at least 25,000 by late November/early December. Pretty much what I'm doing is writing this story and not uploading anything or giving out any details (well, pretty much) until it's finished. **

**I will give you a couple sentences from the first chapter though and if you want, comment on this story (or PM me) and let me know if you think it seems like something you'd read. If nobody wants to read it, then I'd love to come up with something different instead :)**

**All in all, what I'm trying to get to is that I'm probably not going to update any of my stories (except or Taking Him In) until my main project, which will be 'Christmas Themed', is finished (unless you guys don't like the excerpt LOL).**

**Here is the excerpt:**

**Logan had always loved rivers. Water was so pretty in his eyes and the way its smooth crystal-clear liquid glistened was almost magical. It was perfectly beautiful to him, all except times like these. There was nothing pure about those streams, nor did they shine in any way. Rather than being able to run his fingers through it lightly, he'd be blocked by globs of red every single time…**

**The raven haired boy whimpered at the sight of a blade being held above his face. This had happened far too many times before, and now just thinking about the end result made Logan want to cry. **

**"Worthless little disappoi…" Mr. Mitchell was cut off by a piercing scream. **

**Before the small child could notice anything, everything went black. Worst part? His father just laughed and went about as if he had nothing to do with this, leaving Logan's unconscious body on the kitchen tile. **

**Would you read more? Let me know :)**

It was a dark and stormy night at the Palmwoods Hotel in Los Angeles, when Kendall, James, and Carlos realized that their best friend, Logan had gone missing. All that was left was a note on his bed. Carlos picked it up and it read…

Dear Guys

Me am so sorry to leave on such short notice. I got a amazing job at a Junior Doctor camp, so I take the offer last night and leave here. I will going to be gone for a long times. Hopefully m and you guys can still be friends.

Your Friend,

Logen

"This can't be a note from Logan." Kendall realized, "He is the smartest guy on earth! This note has like a million spelling errors, and he even spelled his name wrong!"

"Someone must have kidnaped him! Whoever it is, they must not be that smart!" Carlos exclaimed.

James decided to search the lobby. As he was searching for Logan, he ran into a new girl, Emily. When James began to yell at her, she just stood there with her eyes pointing at the ground. James told his friends about how suspicious Emily was acting. Kendall suggested they follow her around and see exactly what she was doing. Later that night, Emily sneaked out of the Palmwoods, James, Carlos, and Kendall followed. They watched closely behind a tree. Emily ran down the road, all the boys heard where footsteps traveling farther and farther away from them when…

"AHH!" Someone shrieked.

"Logan!" Carlos screamed.

"He could be hurt, come on! Let's go!" Kendall yelled.

The boys caught up to Emily.

"What are you doing to our best friend?" James demanded.

"What do you mean your best friend?" I asked.

"AHHH!" The person cried again.

"What a minute, I am pretty sure Logan doesn't have a sequined shirt that's pink, that's not Logan!" Carlos finally had noticed.

"No duh." James snickered.

Now that the three guys realized that Emily hadn't kidnaped Logan, who did? The next day, while sitting by the pool, Mr. Bitters approached the guys…

"You seem quiet today…" Mr. Bitters questioned.

"Why do you care? You hate us and always calling us annoying!" James said.

"You're only annoying when there are four of you guys. Now why are you so quiet?" Mr. Bitters snapped.

"Logan has gone missing." Kendall sighed.

"Well, if it keeps you hockey-heads quiet, I can assure you he won't turn up anytime soon." Mr. Bitters laughed as he walked away and locked his supply closet door…

"You have Logan!" James screamed.

Bitter's just walked away. The rest of the day Carlos, Kendall, and James did some online research. Nothing about Logan's disappearance…

"Listen! I am smarter than you may think; I can help you find Logan." Emily stated, "Julia, Nicole, and I can help you guys out."

"Why do you want to help us?" Carlos asked.

"Because…" Emily blushed.

"Because, she has a huuuuge crush…" Nicole began to chime in.

"Shhh!" Emily snapped.

"We all want to help you guys find Logan, he's so sweet." Julia smiled.

"And smart, and cute, and…" Emily began to say until Nicole once again interrupted her.

"STUPID!" Nicole laughed.

"Anyway, we have to find him!" Emily added.

"Wait a minute…" Nicole began to think, "Didn't Logan really have some doctor convention to go to?"

"I think he did."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have written a stupid note!"

"Maybe bitters did."

"Yeah, lets go with that…"

*hour later*

"Where have you guys been?!" Logan asked.

"WHAT?!"

"Bitters locked me in the closet and wrote some stupid note in here."

"Ooooh…"

**I wrote that like 2 years ago with a group of my friends, sorry if it sucked LOL! Make sure to give feedback on the excerpt!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. Ok this is my last update, plus KOGAN!

**Ok, this is my last update! I forgot to add this in my other post :)**

**I made a blog that I'll use to send out updates and such with since you can't do that on Fanfiction. It's (no spaces) www. emilys fan fiction . blogspot . com **

**Please do check that out, since this is the last thing I'll be writing on here until my other story is finished :) thank you! **

**Here is a Kogan story I wrote just so this chapter doesn't get removed. I think it's good for my last story I'll be posting for a while LOL!**

Tears trickled down Logan's face as he lied in bed, sniffling and feeling utterly horrid. He wanted more than anything for someone to ask if he was ok, or care for him…but nope. His parents were nowhere to be found, and everyone else had their own lives to worry about. The brunette hated wallowing in his own self-pity. It seemed like between the fact he was alone plus how he was sick and upset made it almost impossible to think about anything else.

Words couldn't even begin to describe how awful he felt. Everything that went into his body somehow would end up being spewed out. Along with that his head pounded and his muscles ached beyond belief. The boy let a small cough erupt from his mouth, which lead to violent gagging. After a few torturous minutes, that mimicked hours in the raven haired boy's mind passed he slouched against the pillow he was lying on and closed his eyes. Tears still managed to squeeze out from his shut orbs. Why was he so lonely?

Suddenly the sound of a wooden door being swung open echoed through his tiny house. Within in seconds Kendall was panting and standing in his bedroom doorway…

"Kendall?" Logan questioned.

"Are you ok? Are you sick? What happened? You weren't in school today…" Kendall said so quickly, it took Logan a second to process all of the words in his mind.

Logan couldn't even answer. Everything was hitting him at the moment like a ton of bricks. His parents weren't here because they didn't care. They didn't love him, and that hurt. It hurt so badly that Logan went nights upon nights staying up thinking about it. No wonder he was sick.

A stream of tears poured from Logan's eyes. All that could be heard were the small hiccups that sounded every few seconds.

"Logie Bear." Kendall sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sick a-and m-my own p-parents d-don't care en-enough to s-stay h-home with me. T-they d-d-don't love me…n-no one d-does." Logan sobbed hysterically, nearly choking over his words.

"I love you, Logan…you're like my brother. When I didn't see you in school today my heart sank. I was so worried." Kendall answered softly.

Logan still couldn't find any words, he just let the crying run its course.

Kendall grabbed Logan's hands and looked into his eyes, "You're amazing, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Logan swallowed; those words couldn't have been true. He hugged Kendall tightly, still not having a response.

"D-don't l-leave m-me." Logan mumbled in a hushed tone.

"I'll be by your side forever and always…nothing can change that." Kendall whispered back, placing a small kiss to Logan's forehead. The blonde took his thumb and wiped the remaining tears from his baby brother's eyes.

"I love you too, Kenny." Logan grinned.

**So…this is my official last thing I'll be posting here. Please do check out my blog though. I'll keep you guys posted on there about my updates and all since you can't really do that on this site. **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
